


Time Loop- Eruriweek 2019

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Eruri Oneshots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, Falling In Love, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Levi's life is boring, he feels like he's reliving the same thing everyday. But he didn't expect to actually relive the same day, over and over. Is the tall blonde the key to breaking the cycle?





	Time Loop- Eruriweek 2019

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that's not rated explicit and has no smut xD   
{WHO AM I}

Levi would never go around saying that he has an exciting life, because he doesn’t. Every day feels pretty similar; wake, shower, work, come home, shower- repeat. But that didn’t mean that he wanted to re-live _every day the same way. _It started as a regular day, October fourteenth. His alarm blared at six in the morning. He rolled out of bed, brushed his teeth, dressed in his running clothes, and headed out for his fifteen-minute jog. Music blared in his earbuds, drowning out the noise of the city. Once back home, he showered and dressed for work- a shitty coffee shop that served shitty, overpriced coffee. It was a job, money- and he needed to pay bills. One customer after another, half-hearted smiles and customer service…the owner already knew he was shit at it. They put up with it solely due to Levi’s cleaning abilities and skill in coffee brewing. After his annoyingly long shift, Levi tossed in his apron, put his earbuds in, and walked back towards his shit apartment. He never paid attention to people on the street, never looked around. Head down, music tuning out the world…Levi went home, alone.

It was macaroni and cheese for dinner, sitting with his large bowl to watch overrated reality tv. Boring, through and through. Another shower, changed into his pajamas, and Levi was off to bed to toss and turn all night long. When he did wake, the few hours of sleep leaving him feeling far from rested, he got up to do it all again. His routine, almost minute for minute, may be monotonous- but it also made him feel at peace. No real stress, no real problems… It was just a shit job, for a shit person. Work felt like so much of the same thing, same orders. Same routine. It wasn’t until the manager on duty told him to clean the coffee machine, that he became confused. “I did that last night, I do it every Friday.” He argued with a scoff.

“Today _is Friday. _Jesus, Ackerman- so bored you’re losing track of days now?” She scoffed sassily. That was when Levi felt thoroughly thrown off- it was _Saturday. _He did this yesterday! Pulling out his cell, sure enough…the date was October fourteenth, Friday.

_“What the hell?” _He breathed out; brows furrowed in confusion.

“Excuse me...? Could I just get a hot coffee, black?” A man spoke, drawing his attention. Levi tucked his phone away, nodding and getting the order. The man was tall, wonderfully built and handsome. Chiseled jaw, striking blue eyes- if Levi weren’t so afraid of socializing, he’d dare to flirt.

“Hey, uh… Can I ask you a question? What date is today?” Levi asked awkwardly, ringing up the sale.

“Oh, today is the fourteenth. My birthday, I’m afraid. I’m getting quite old,” hot blondie chuckled, and Levi huffed.

“Well then happy birthday, stranger.” Levi tsked, sliding the coffee over and shaking his head when the man tried to pay. That didn’t sit well with the- obviously _wealthy _man, who stuck the ten in the tip jar. Levi mumbled his thanks, waving him off. Fuck, how did he make up an entire day in his head? Or maybe he thought yesterday was Friday, and so cleaned the coffee machine early. But upon inspection, it was as filthy as ever. Levi ended his shift, went home, saw the _same _box of mac and cheese sitting in the cupboard, and shook his head. He was losing his shit, for real. He cooked it up, ate, showered…and went to bed.

The next morning, the first thing Levi did was check his phone. “What the fuck? That can’t be right.” He breathed out, sitting up quickly. _October fourteenth. Friday. _He was going insane; he was _actually going insane. _Trudging to the living room, he turned on the news._ ‘Today is Friday, October fourteenth, and the weather is wonderfully fall. High of sixty-two and low of fifty-five. Traffic is a bit backed up today, a couple accidents on route fifteen. This weekend we have the annual harvest festival, stop by for pumpkin treats and cinnamon-‘ _He shut it off quickly, shaking his head. “This is so fucking weird…” That morning Levi skipped his run, preparing for work. This time, he was paying attention to faces and events around him as he walked. Banners were being hung; people were chatting excitedly as they prepared for the huge fall festival that begun tomorrow. _If tomorrow ever fucking arrived. _At work, Levi felt like he was in a daze. Same faces, same orders, same fucking chit-chat between co-workers.

“Excuse me- “

“Hot coffee, black?” Levi muttered, unamused, turning to get the order for the tall blonde. The man seemed a bit confused but nodded. “Here. On the house, happy birthday.” The raven sighed, bored and amused by the clear confusion on the man’s face.

“I’m sorry, do we…know each other? I don’t recall ever frequenting this coffee shop before.” Blue eyes seemed genuinely puzzled, and Levi realized he wasn’t _supposed _to know that, because they supposedly hadn’t met.

“Ah… Lucky guess?” He muttered awkwardly, earning what had to have been the _best smile _he had ever seen in his fucking life.

“Well thank you…”

“Levi.”

“Levi, lovely. Erwin.” The man offered his hand for a shake, which Levi accepted eagerly. “I hope to be seeing more of you, Levi.” That little flirtatious hum had Levi’s cheeks red as the man exited the coffee shop, grinning beautifully. Well, that was certainly an upside of the day. His routine finished as normal, and he watched people pass as he headed home, the sun lowering and the moon rising. That night, he heated up a frozen pizza- mac and cheese was losing its interest.

Waking the next day… _No, what the hell? _“How the fuck is it October fourteenth again?!” He yelled, groaning in frustration. The news. _‘Today is Friday, October fourteenth, and the weather is wonderfully fall. High of sixty-two and low of fifty-five. Traffic is a bit backed up today-‘ _Levi shook his head, scoffing in disbelief. “There’s no way this is happening. There’s- it’s no way!” The pizza was in his freezer, the clothes he wore yesterday were back in their drawers- clean and folded. _He was reliving the same fucking day. _Did it matter what he did? What he changed...? What if he fucked with things, and then the next day came- with his life being fucked up?? And so, Levi got dressed, went to work, and looked around in shock- every person passing him, he’d seen yesterday. Or… today. Every customer again, every smile was like a movie he’d watched before. When blondie walked in, Levi stared at him- like _really stared. _

“Ah, hello,” the man chuckled. “Could I get a hot coffee, black?”

“Yes… Yeah- sure,” Levi cleared his throat, turning to get that, ears warm. He couldn’t stop hearing Erwin’s flirtatious comment from yes-today. “That’s going to be four-fifty.” Deciding not to be creepy, and tell Erwin happy birthday again, he decided to charge the guy. Erwin, as Levi knew from yes-today, fished out his wallet, handing over a ten.

“Keep the change, sweetie.”

_“Sweetie?” _Levi repeated with a scoff and an eye-roll.

“Yes, _sweetie. _I wanted to attempt to see a blush on those lovely cheeks.” Then, the man was winking and exiting the shop. At least if Levi had to deal with every day being the same…he could spend some of it flirting with that gorgeous man. The walk home saw everyone putting up the same banners, the same moon rising above him. Tomorrow, if he woke to the same day, he decided he was going to fuck shit up. What was the fun in reliving every day if he didn’t do something other than work and go home? That was why, when Levi woke to October the fourteenth again, he wasn’t mad. He was plotting. He didn’t go to work that day, instead he went to the park. He watched the decorations go up, stole some pumpkin bread, snuck into a movie, and watched the sunset sat on a bench by the lake. It was a nice day… a nice change from his usual mundane existence. Sure, work called him about a dozen times, pissed that he didn’t come in. But if today happened tomorrow, it wouldn’t matter. But if _tomorrow _happened tomorrow, he’d just say he had food poisoning all day. When he finally went home, tired from all the ‘excitement’, he showered and collapsed in bed.

It was the fourteenth again. Nothing he did yesterday mattered in the slightest. It was both infuriating, and a little liberating. Basically, he could fucking do anything, and it wouldn’t matter. That was a strange and dangerous thought. It was also _insane. _Insane things… _Hanji. _He got dressed, slid on his shoes, and left the apartment with a mission. The doctor’s office was a bit further away, so Levi needed to take the bus to get there; which he hated, because they were filthy and always full of weird fuckers. Today the star was a weird old lady, cane in hand and standing since the seats were full. Levi himself was standing, mask on and gloves on his skin- or else he’d have given his seat up. His momma did teach him well, after all. So, when a lady stood to get off, he blocked some young douchebag from stealing the empty seat and waved his hand to the old lady who looked like she may fall over. She contently hobbled over, plopping down and preaching her thanks loudly. Levi merely nodded, and she then babbled into nonsense talk. Or…was it?

“Every day, every day- every day’s the same! You, nice boy, you do everything the same. Boring, ain’t it?? Over and over and over. You know what you should do?? You should do something _you want _tomorrow! Today,” she cackled, and Levi furrowed his brows. Surely to anyone else it sounded like nonsense. So why, to him, did it make perfect sense? _“Change something you hate about your life,” _she then whispered to him, eyes lit up. _What did he hate about his life...? _Well, he did feel quite lonely every day. It wouldn’t be horrible to spend the days with someone, to have someone to make the monotonous days livelier. But…he’d tried, in the past. He tried relationships, he tried one-night stands, he tried it all. Nothing lasted, he was too fucked up for that. Too anxious, too OCD, too grumpy and emotionless. “Today’s the day, it’s every day! The day today is, is a day to remember!” The old lady cackled as Levi got off at his stop, feeling more confused than ever.

Walking into the familiar doctor’s office, Levi approached the secretary’s desk and tapped on the wood. Moblit popped his head up, smiling a bit. “Hello Levi! Do you have an appointment today?? I don’t see you in here- “

“I don’t. I need to see Hange for like five minutes,” Levi interrupted. Moblit furrowed his brows but nodded.

“Let me see what she’s doing.” He got up and scurried to the back, knowing the two were friends of sorts- and no doubt assuming Levi was having some kind of attack or OCD related issue. But no, when it came to insane theories or other-worldly topics, Levi could only think to turn to Hange.

“Leviiii! Come on back here, baby!” The doctor herself screeched, and the raven took a deep breath to brace himself before heading back to her office. Immediately he was crushed in a tight hug, then finally released to breathe.

“Jesus, four-eyes you gonna kill me?” He scoffed, rubbing his chest. Hange only cackled, of course, and gestured to the seat. “I’m not here for a medical issue. I…something weird is happening. And I’m going to sound crazy when I tell you this.”

_“Ooooh- _I love crazy! What is it??” Levi took a deep breath, then rambled out everything that had happened in his life in this ‘one’ day, over and over. “Holy shit! You do sound crazy!” Hange cackled. “I have heard of such a thing in like…sci-fi movies! But I’m not sure there’s ever a recorded case in real life. This is fascinating. I’m not sure how helpful I can be! But, in those movies, it usually ends when whoever the main character is finds their true fate. Like…the universe does this so they can find the path they’re _supposed _to lead! Maybe there’s something you missed the first time, some opportunity you passed up, and it will change your life for the better? Or maybe there’s something you’re supposed to prevent from happening? It’s hard to say! But, if what you’re saying is true, you need to try out different things.” Hange gave some good ideas, things Levi hadn’t thought about. Maybe he’s supposed to do some heroic shit, like save someone’s life. Or…maybe the universe just wants him to meet someone particular...?

_“Ugh. _This is fucking frustrating! My life was fine! Routine, safe, content.”

“Was it...? Were you actually even happy? You lived the same boring life every day, no one to talk to or be around. It isn’t exactly healthy, Levi. You deserve real happiness.” Hange gently sighed and placed her hand on Levi’s shoulder. “If there’s a chance to break out of your lonely life, then do it,” she whispered with a smile. Levi left feeling more out of tune than ever. He walked out, head hung low and not paying attention. It wasn’t until he felt his body hit something solid that he broke out of his mental panic.

“Fuck! That’s hot!” He screeched, jumping back and staring at whatever _idiot just spilled coffee all over him. _“Oh-“ It was _blondie, what the hell? _

“Oh my god- I’m so sorry! Are you alright? Here, let me-“ Erwin breathed out, pulling a fucking handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing at Levi’s drenched chest. “I didn’t even notice you down there-“ that earned a harsh glare. Was the fucker calling him short?? “I-I didn’t mean it that way. I’m so sorry. Please, let me buy you a new shirt?” He breathed out, and seeing him flustered was actually…adorable.   


“…fine. Yeah. Can’t walk around all drenched, right?” Levi sighed with a nod. “In return, I’ll get you a real cup of coffee. Not that piss that you’re drinking. Or _were _drinking.” The man smiled then, a dazzling smile with blue eyes shining.

“That sounds like a wonderful bargain to me. I’m Erwin.” Levi almost said, ‘I know’, but caught himself at the last moment.

“Levi.”

“A lovely name.”

“So, I’ve been told,” Levi hummed with a smirk, turning to lead the way to a nearby department shop.

“I’m afraid I don’t know my way around here too well; I live outside the city. I only come in for business.”

“That doesn’t surprise me much. You don’t seem like the city type,” he replied, browsing through the basic long-sleeved shirts. He chose a soft grey one, the material acceptable for him, and handed it to the blonde.

“Are you sure this is suitable? If you’d like something nicer, I don’t mind. I mean- I owe you,” blondie rambled, and Levi shook his head in amusement.

“No, really. This is fine. It’s similar to what I was already wearing.” And so, the shirt was purchased, and Levi stripped out of his ruined one and yanked on the clean- disposing of the other in the trash. “I think your kerchief is a bit ruined…maybe with some strong bleaching you can save it,” he tsked, frowning at the brown stain on the white fabric.

“Ah, it’s quite alright. I’m not concerned about it, it’s just a spare. Now, you said something about decent coffee?” Erwin hummed, maybe a bit flirtatiously. Levi nodded, and took off in the direction of his favorite shop- which was not the one he worked at. This one was just too far for his liking, he’d have to take the bus every day, and that didn’t sit well with him. “Ah, so if I’d just held off a bit, I’d have gotten some real coffee, hm? How did you know mine wasn’t good, by the way?”

“Because I work there, and the coffee is utter shit. This place is amazing.” Erwin seemed to find that pretty amusing.

“Well, I suppose I got lucky to meet you, even though you weren’t at work,” he chuckled, and that struck something in Levi…was this guy part of his fate? Maybe the universe wanted them to _actually _meet? Was Erwin his soulmate or some shit? Levi led the way into the quaint shop, walking up to the counter.

“I’ll take a white chocolate lavender latte. And give this big guy a hot, bitter hazelnut brew. Large.” Levi ordered for them, paying.

“You ordered something for me?” Erwin chuckled in amusement.

“Yup. If you don’t like it, I’ll get you a plain, boring coffee. But I’m sure you’ll like it.” Levi was confident in that. Before long, their drinks were up, and Levi watched eagerly as Erwin sipped the beverage. His blue eyes lit up, and he hummed, pleased.

“This is wonderful, thank you, Levi.” Those words made Levi’s heart flutter, and he nodded and flushed a bit as he sipped his own latte. They took a seat at the café, chatting about their lives. Though Erwin’s was much more interesting. He was a traveling businessman, going to foreign countries to make deals and convince investors to continue investing- even if the company was down. “I actually fly out to Germany tonight, for an important meeting.” Levi’s face fell a little.

“Oh- wow. I’m sure that’ll be a fun experience.”

“Ah, I’m not so sure. They seem pretty intent on selling their stocks, and it’s my very special job to convince them not to.”

“So, you’ll be leaving tonight, then?” Levi asked awkwardly, tapping his fingers on his cup.

“Yes…but Levi? I hope this isn’t too bold; but when I return, I’d like to take you to dinner. Somewhere nice, a date. If you’ll allow.” That really made Levi’s heart flutter, and he nodded, grinning his first real smile of the day.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” The rest of the day went nicely, Erwin eventually informing him that he needed to get going to pack up his things. It ended with the blonde cupping Levi’s cheek, leaning in and gently kissing his lips- whispering that he’d meet up with him in a week’s time. They exchanged phone numbers, and Levi went home feeling confident that this was it! The re-living every day was broken. He’d wake up tomorrow with a text from Erwin, telling him how his flight went.

_He was wrong. _Waking up to the date of October the fourteenth was infuriating. Levi actually cursed, kicked his fucking trash can over. Yesterday, Erwin and himself had a _real connection! _And it was all for nothing! How did that make sense?? It wasn’t fair! After being pissed at the universe for a solid hour, he decided to go to work for one reason; he was going to meet Erwin again. And he _knew _the fucker went there at the same time every day. When the man strode in in all his glory, Levi’s heart skipped a beat. “Welcome,” he greeted, cheeks pink.

“Hello, could I have a hot coffee, black?”

“Our coffee isn’t that great. You want to try a hazelnut blend?” Levi offered, smiling a bit. To his surprise, Erwin’s brows furrowed.

“I’d like what I ordered, please,” he scoffed, and Levi could only nod. Fuck, that didn’t work! He got the coffee, handing it over and exchanging it for money. “Thank you.”

“Ah- I’m sorry if I came off as rude!” Levi called, but he didn’t even turn back. “…okay, fuck me right?”

The next day, Levi tried again. This time, joking about the weather, which had Erwin smiling a bit and chatting. It didn’t amount to much, though, because when Levi asked about getting some food- the man said he was taken. Which was a fucking lie, he just wanted to get rid of Levi. Dammit. For days, Levi tried different flirting techniques he learned from Petra over the years, but nothing worked! Maybe it was being at work, behind the counter… yeah! He just needed to meet Erwin _outside _of work. Levi headed to Hange’s office the next day, waiting outside and scanning for that large man walking about. Finally, he spotted him, walking up the sidewalk. Levi casually started to walk as well, right into the man- who gasped in shock. This time, the coffee landed on _his _shirt, and Levi gasped. “Shit! I’m so sorry- oh god. Let me- I can buy you a new shirt!” He rambled, feeling pretty genuinely bad- especially when the blonde glared down at him and sighed.

“It’s fine, really. I have a spare in my hotel room,” he tsked.

“W-well, at least let me buy you a new coffee…? There’s a place just a block up,” Levi stuttered out hopefully. That seemed to get Erwin to relax a bit, and even crack a smile.

“Alright, sure. That does seem fair.” _Finally. _Erwin was a fucking difficult and moody man to get to, it seemed. Levi led the way, glancing at the man. “What?” Erwin chuckled, amused sounding.

“Ah…you’re very handsome. Sorry- I just don’t see people like you often,” Levi breathed out, cheeks tinting pink. “My name’s Levi.”

“Erwin Smith. Nice to meet you, even though you did ruin my shirt,” he hummed almost playfully.

“I did offer to replace it. Are you off to a business meeting or something?” Levi asked in a hum, opening the door for Erwin.

“I just came from one, luckily.” Levi ordered his coffee, gesturing for Erwin to order his too- after all last time he recommended that Erwin thought it was rude. It was all about timing, it seemed. Once they both had coffees, Erwin led them to the door. “It was nice to meet you, Levi. Thank you for the new coffee.” It sounded like a goodbye already.

“W-wait! Um- do you think I could…have your phone number? Maybe we could get dinner sometime?” Levi breathed out, nibbling on his lip. Erwin studied him for a long moment, finally grinning.

“Well, if you aren’t busy, you could accompany me to my hotel and I could change. Then, we could grab a bite before my evening flight to Germany.” It sounded so presumptuous, but how could Levi say no?

“Alright, sure. No funny business though,” he teased, which earned a hearty chuckle.

“I’ll be on my very best behavior.” On the way, they chatted about their lives- which of course Levi already knew. They talked of jobs, family- of which Levi had very little, and even their future dreams. Erwin changed while Levi sat on the bed- allowing him a glimpse of the wonderfully toned body underneath that shirt. And then; they went to an early dinner. It was lovely, the way they talked and connected. It had to come to an end eventually. Erwin brought Levi back to his hotel, allowing him to sit and talk while he packed up the remaining things.

“So if you live outside the city, why are you staying in this hotel?” Levi asked curiously.

“Ah, before they send me on trips, I have to attend a lot of seminars and meetings in the city. Rather than drive back and forth every day, they put me up in a nice room for a few days. It’s easier all around.” The explanation made sense. Levi spotted his flight info, reading the number; flight 1021 to Munich. Erwin soon leaned over him, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. A _deep kiss, _and Levi almost fucking moaned into it. “You…are something quite special, Levi. I feel almost like I’ve met you before. Like I’ve known you for a long time,” Erwin whispered sweetly, smiling that gorgeous smile. Then Levi was heading home, and Erwin to the airport.

Tonight, Levi decided to stay awake. What would happen if he just…stayed awake all night? Until midnight struck, would the fourteenth still come? And so he did, stay up. He drank some wine he had in his fridge, watching some cooking shows that…he’d already seen. Eventually, when it was around the time that Erwin’s flight should be landing, he decided to search it up on the airline’s tracking system. Confusion hit when the word ‘unknown’ popped up in the status space. _Unknown? How could a plane’s status be unknown? _Levi turned on the news, and his heart…stopped.

_‘…Airline Germany has yet to release a statement or explanation on the engine’s failure. They gave no reasoning as to why the plane needed to make an emergency landing, or how the pilot didn’t notice the errors in testing. Clearly someone was at fault, though no blame is being handed out yet. As of now, it seems there are only three or four casualties, and several injuries. The pilot was able to land the plane, but damage was still done.’_

Levi listened with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, the wreckage was shocking. The sight was enough to send his blood running cold. _Erwin…? _Fumbling hands grabbed his phone, hitting call on Erwin’s number immediately. It didn’t even ring, going straight to voicemail. His eyes watered, his heart hammered. It couldn’t be…was this what the universe wanted him to stop??? Was he supposed to save Erwin’s life- so they could live happily ever after? “Please start over. Give me another chance!” Levi found himself pleading out loud, sobbing between his gasps of shock. “Please…I can fix it. I’ll save him- I-I love him! I do. I love him. I need him. Oh fuck, please be the fourteenth…please.” Watching the clock at eleven fifty-nine, his heart pounded rapidly. He couldn’t breathe, holding his breath for the entire minute. Levi was sure his heartbeat could be heard, if anyone else were there, because it was pounding so hard.

The clock changed; twelve in the morning. The date… _October the fourteenth. _“Thank fuck! Thank you…” Levi sobbed, tugging his hair and nearly hyperventilating. He had a horrible feeling…that this was his last chance. How was he going to convince Erwin not to go on that plane?? He didn’t even know who Levi was! There was only one chance…just one. _He had to tell him the honest truth. _“I’m going to sound insane…” But it was a price he was willing to pay. He had to try. Levi could never live with himself, knowing that Erwin was going to die.

He hardly slept, but that didn’t matter. Levi went to his work that morning, and waited outside on the bench. He waited, and sure enough, like clockwork; Erwin showed up. Levi waited for him to get his coffee, and when he walked out, Levi hopped up.

“E-Erwin?” The blonde glanced over, head tilted.

“Hello, I’m sorry- do I know you?”

“Ah…kind of? Can I have a moment of your time?” The man agreed, and they headed to the park to sit, Levi struggling with how to explain this the entire way.

“I apologize, what was your name?”

“Oh, Levi. Lovely, right?” He mumbled, to which Erwin chuckled and nodded.

“How did you know I was going to say that?” He hummed amused.

“Because I know you… Listen to me. I’ve been reliving this day; October fourteenth, for about two weeks worth,” Levi stated, tone serious. A thick brow raised, and the man sipped his coffee.

“Is that so…? What exactly does that mean?” The disbelief was expected.

“I go to bed on October fourteenth. And when I wake? It’s October fourteenth again. I know, it sounds insane. Even I don’t understand it! But listen to me, everyday is the same. But somehow…every day pointed to you. Every day, you were there. In the coffee shop that I work at, outside my doctor’s office. And I realized, you _must be the key_ to how I break the cycle!” Levi watched Erwin process, and could pinpoint the moment he became freaked out.

“Yes…well, as intriguing as that is, I have to get going-“

“To pack for your flight this evening? The flight to Germany? I know. I know it’s your fortieth birthday. I know that you live outside the city and are staying in a hotel, I know about your job. I know your flight number is 1021, and I also know that the plane is going to crash.” After he finished with his ramble, Levi watched Erwin’s eyes widen with real fear. _Oh fuck! He thinks I’m a stalker! _“N-no, no I’m not a stalker or anything!”

“I’m calling the police.”

“Please! Erwin! Listen to me! I can’t let you die on that plane, because I’ve spent three dates with you, getting to know you. Falling in love with you! Come on, please?? Listen to me!” The man already pulled out his phone, dialing the number for the city police. “Fuck! I know that it’s your dream to run a bed and breakfast! I know that you want to grow vegetables, a-and have chickens, and make jam and shit. I know that you love dancing! You wanted to ask a boy to your high school prom, but your teachers wouldn’t allow it. You told me about your only female crush, Marie, who married your best friend.” Tears sprung to Levi’s eyes, and Erwin watched and listened intently.

“…how could you possibly know all that? Some of that I’ve never told anyone, except my best friend-“

“Mike? I know because you told me. I’m stuck in a fucking time loop, Erwin. I’m being serious. Please, _please, _don’t get on that plane. Please. If I’m wrong, and the plane is fine, then you can call the cops and send me to a fucking psych ward.” After ages of thinking, and examining Levi like he was dangerous, he sighed.

“This business deal is very important. I can’t just _not _go.” Suddenly, an idea popped into Levi’s head.

“What if you called the airline? Call them, and tell them that you think something is wrong with the plane! Tell them, a-a fucking psychic said you’d be in a plane crash or some shit.”

“…I suppose I could call and ask them to check,” Erwin sighed, and that’s what he did. After a long, troublesome phone call, and the promise that they’d call him back, he hung up and glanced at Levi. “So, you’ve spent every day trying to get me to fall in love with you, or something?” He lightly teased, and it made Levi sigh in relief.

“…something like that. Some days you hardcore shot me down. Even lied about being in a relationship once. But on the days I got you…well, they were wonderful. We just clicked. I’ve never talked to someone like that, let them see me for me. Let them into my heart.” Erwin smiled a bit.

“You don’t seem crazy, Levi… and perhaps that’s what terrifies me. I’m usually not a believer in paranormal, or other-worldly influences. I think science and fact are just that; fact. It’s very hard for me to think this is real. But if it is…? Well, I’ll owe you. Now, since you know me so well…talk. Tell me about you. I need to catch up.” And so, Levi did. He told Erwin everything he told him yester-today, everything he could ever want to know. And then Erwin’s phone rang. They both went quiet. “Hello? Yes… Really? Wow- understood. No, I’ll need to call my company advisors. Don’t book anything else yet. I can’t explain it, either… I had some good psychic intel. Yes, thank you…” Erwin hung up, eyes wide and face in awe. And then, he leaned in, kissing Levi softly. “You…saved lives. I don’t understand how. I don’t- but you did. Levi, you just changed history,” he rambled, cupping Levi’s cheek. And Levi cried. He softly cried, burying his face in Erwin’s chest.

“I-I saw the crash- I called you- you weren’t-“

“Shh… You fixed it, Levi. You saved my life. I’m forever indebted to you.”

* * *

That night, the two of them ate take-out in Erwin’s hotel room as he called his bosses and worked out the situation. The trip was canceled, and Erwin was determined to spend the time off with Levi. As they lay in bed that evening, Levi’s head resting on Erwin’s chest, he furrowed his brows.

“I hope that tomorrow is the fifteenth,” Levi whispered, relaxing with the feeling of Erwin’s large hand stroking his hair.

“Me too. But if it isn’t…you do this again. You try again, and never stop trying.” And with that peaceful thought, Levi fell into a much needed sleep.

The sun shone through the hotel window, Levi stirred and reached out to touch…nothing. Bolting upright, he grabbed his cellphone. _October fifteenth. _And he gasped with relief. Erwin steppe out from the bathroom, towel tied around his waist, a goofy grin on his face.

**“It’s the fifteenth, baby.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on insta!  
charmolypic.levi
> 
> or Twitter!  
charmolypiclevi


End file.
